Until The End
by DeSTORIA
Summary: Walaupun seluruh dunia meninggalkannya Donghae tak mengapa. Asalkan ada Hyukjae disisinya. Karena Hyukjae adalah namja yang membuatnya rela melakukan apapun. Biarlah Donghae mempertahankan cintanya, hingga mati. Hingga akhir / HAEHYUK / Boys Love / DLDR / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah itu Lee Hyukjae ?"

"Iya benar, itu dia namja miskin yang telah merayu Lee Donghae "

"Mwo ? Lee Donghae putra presdir Lee ?"

"Cih, menjijikan sekali ! Dia kan namja, mana mungkin Lee Donghae menyukai namja"

Berbagai cacian mengiringi langkahnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa ratus kali ia mendengarnya. Namja itu-Lee Hyukjae-terus menundukan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat orang-orang yang memandang rendah dan jijik kepadanya.

Hyukjae tidak menangis, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menangis. Semenjak dirinya menerima pernyataan cinta dari Lee Donghae, entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Lee Donghae, putra tunggal dari seorang pengusaha kaya, pewaris utama seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga Lee. Pemilik Unniversitas tempatnya menimba ilmu saat ini. Namja yang kini berstatus sebagai 'kekasihnya'

_" Saranghae Hyuk-ah " Mata sipit itu terbelalak._

_Pasalnya beberapa saat lalu, namja tampan yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya ini baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya yang notabene adalah seorang namja sama sepertinya._

_"Tapi... aku-_

_" Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan Hyuk" Namja tampan itu-Donghae-menyela ucapan Hyukjae._

_"Percayalah Hyuk, cintaku bukanlah main-main. Walaupun kita sesama namja tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu Hyuk. Kumohon cobalah,,, cobalah menjalaninya bersamaku. Jadilah kekasihku Lee Hyukjae "_

_Hyukjae tertunduk, bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Namja manis itu terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya saat telapak tangan Donghae menyentuh pipinya. Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk menatap lurus pada sepasang obsidian yang menatapnya sendu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa nyaman saat bersama Donghae. Disaat orang lain menjauhi karna status ekonominya, Donghae justru mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan pertemanan. Namja tampan itu selalu melindunginya dari orang-orang yang berniat mengganggunya. Namun status merekalah yang menjadi penghalang baginya. Tapi Hyukjae sungguh tak ingin menyakiti hati namja dihadapannya ini. Mata pemuda manis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca kala tak mendapati kebohongan sedikitpun dimata Donghae. _

_Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, namja manis itu kemudian tersenyum manis yang justru membuat nafas Donghae serasa tersangkut dikerongkongan._

_"Baiklah, ayo kita coba"_

_"Huh ?" Respon Donghae tak mengerti._

_Hyukjae berdecak pelan. Selain kekanakan, namja dihadapannya ini juga bodoh ternyata._

_"Mari kita coba jalani hubungan ini, aku dan kau, Lee Donghae " Ujarnya lembut disertai semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya._

_Kali ini tak butuh waktu lama agar Donghae mengerti ucapannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar serta merta menabrakan tubuh tegapnya pada tubuh kurus Hyukjae, mendekapnya erat._

_"Gomawo Hyukkie-ah, Saranghae~"_

Hyukjae tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu menangkup ditelinganya dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Namun pemuda manis itu tahu betul siapa orang yang melakukannya, orang selalu hadir saat Hyukjae membutuhkannya. Lee Donghae kekasihnya.

" Jangan dengarkan mereka, kumohon dengarkan aku saja" Donghae berbisik lembut ditelinganya yang kini tengah ditutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja" Suara lembut Hyukjae yang disertai anggukan membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum.

Perlahan Pemuda tampan itu menggengam tangan Hyukjae, menuntun kekasih manisnya untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka saat ini. Menyisakan berbagai macam pandangan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya.

.

* * *

.

**UNTIL THE END**

**.**

**.**

**a HAEHYUK Fanfiction**

**DONGHAE X EUNHYUK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boys Love / Yaoi**

**Romance Story**

**It's dedicated for Donghae birthday and for my lovely author Lee Haerieun &amp; Nyukkunyuk**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan, DLDR**

***italic = flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DochiDochi present**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Pabila cinta memberi isyarat_

_kepadamu, ikutilah dia, Walau jalannya_

_sukar dan curam. Dan pabila sayapnya_

_memelukmu menyerahlah kepadanya._

_Walau pedang tersembunyi di antara_

_hujung-hujung sayapnya bisa_

_melukaimu. Dan kalau dia berbicara_

_padamu percayalah padanya. Walau_

_suaranya bisa menggetar mimpi-_

_mimpimu bagai angin utara_

_membinasakan taman. _

_._

_._

Terhitung ini sudah menit yang ketiga puluh, dua orang lelaki beda usia ini terlihat tetap sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing.

Yang lebih muda menghembuskan nafasnya jenuh sembari bertopang dagu dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada handlle sofa yang ia tempati.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin Aboeji bicarakan lebih baik aku pergi " Akhirnya namja muda itu membuka suaranya seraya berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Santailah saja Donghae-ah, Aboeji hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Jadi duduklah dulu " Pria paruh baya yang terlihat berkharisma itu berseru tenang walaupun terdengar nada tegas dari suaranya. Donghae hanya mendengus dan kembali mendudukan dirinya. Pria paruh baya yang Donghae sebut aboeji tersebut tersenyum kemudian menyesap kopinya yang kini sudah mulai mendingin.

"Minggu depan akqn ada metting dengan relasi bisnis Aboeji "

Kedua alis tebal Donghae bertaut, tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya memberitahunya masalah seperti ini, terlebih ayahnya tahu Donghae tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal yang berbau perusahaan. Namun namja tampan itu tetap diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang ayah.

"Dan Aboeji ingin mengenalkanmu dengan putri rekan bisnis aboeji, jadi Aboeji minta kau hadir pada metting kali ini"

Donghae mendengus mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

"Tak perlu bertele-tele, Aboeji ingin menjodohkanku dengan putri rekan bisnis aboeji itu 'kan ?" Tuan Lee tersenyum mendengar penuturan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Kau memang cerdas Donghae-ah"

"Tapi maaf, aku menolak. Karna aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih " Ujar Donghae tegas.

"Eoh, begitukah ? Siapa dia ? Mengapa Aboeji tidak tahu ?" Tukas Tuan Lee masih tetap tersenyum.

"Dia teman kuliahku" Jawab Donghae singkat.

"Begitu ya ?" Tuan Lee menghela nafas pelan

"Bawalah dia kesini,aku ingin mengenal gadis itu " Tambahnya.

Donghae tak menjawab, namun raut wajahnya terlihat menegang.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin Aboeji bicarakan, aku pergi " Perlahan Donghae bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu namun baru saja tangannya menyentuh handlle pintu sang ayah menginterupsinya.

"Aboeji harap pilihanmu tidak mengecewakan Donghae-ah " Donghae tidak berbalik menghadap Tuan Lee namun genggamanya pada gagang pintu mengerat.

"Tentu saja, dia yang terbaik " Ucapnya dan bergegas meninggalkan sang ayah yang menatapnya penuh arti.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hyukjae terus menerus mengerat ujung baju yang dikenakannya, namja manis itu teramat gugup kali ini. Salahkan kekasihnya yang tampan tapi sangat menyebalkan ini yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengajaknya-menyeret-kesini disaat Hyukjae baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya tadi. Dan pemuda manis itu pun harus rela mendapat omelan dari Kim Heechul, pemilik kedai ramyun tempat Hyukjae bekerja part time karna tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

Hyukjae memandang takjub mansion megah tersebut. Pasalnya ini kali pertama pemuda manis itu menginjakan kakinya disini.

Dan kini mereka berdua tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang akan mengantarkan mereka untuk menemui Tuan Lee-ayah Donghae.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, pemuda tampan itu terlihat lebih tenang. Bukannya Donghae tidak gugup, tentu dia sangat gugup atau takut lebih tepatnya. Bagaimanapun juga Donghae sangat mengenal perangai sang ayah.

Perlahan diraihnya jemari dingin Hyukjae.

"Berjanjilah, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti kau akan tetap bersamaku dan tak kan pernah meninggalkanku, Hyuk. Berjanjilah. Dan aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja " Ujarnya lembut sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Membuat Kekasih manisnya itu mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum ditengah serangan rasa gugupnya.

Donghae membulatkan tekadnya. Diraihnya handlle pintu dan ketika pintu itu terbuka menampakan sosok Tuan Lee yang tengah duduk disingle sofa ditengah ruangan dengan dua orang disisi kiri dan kanannya yang merupakan bodyguardnya.

Dengan langkah pasti Donghae melangkah mendekat, dapat ia rasakan genggaman Hyukjae pada tangannya mengerat.

"Aboeji"

Mendengar Donghae menyerukan namanya Tuan Lee mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis, terlihat berwibawa dan berkharisma namun dingin dan angkuh disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku datang, sesuai dengan permintaanmu kemarin. Perkenalkan, Ini Hyukjae, dia kekasihku" Donghae berujar setenang mungkin.

Tuan Lee masih tetap tersenyum mendengar penuturan anaknya tentang sosok namja yang dibawanya. Namun rahang pria dewasa itu mengeras begitu melihat tangan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang saling bertautan erat.

"Jadi ini pilihanmu Donghae-ah, seorang namja ?" Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, karna tanpa ia jawab pun ayahnya itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Jadi siapa tadi namamu ?" Sorot mata tajam itu kini beralih menatap Hyukjae yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Lee Hyukjae. Nama saya Lee Hyukjae, Tuan" Cicit Hyukjae.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu ?" Kali ini Hyukjae tak langsung menjawab, Donghae yang mengerti kekasihnya tengah diliputi perasaan takut pun berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya.

"Aboeji, dia-

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Lee Donghae"

Namun sang ayah menginterupsinya. Donghae amat tahu bahwa sang ayah kini tengah menyudutkan Hyukjae dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Jadi Lee Hyukjae-ssi, apa pekerjaan orang tuamu ?"

"Saya... Saya yatim piatu, Tuan " Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa sesak tiba- tiba menyerang dadanya ketika mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang kini telah tenang disurga.

Donghae menatap sendu sang kekasih, namun seruan sang ayah memaksa Donghae mengalihkan atensinya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Donghae telah melakukan keasalahan dengan memilih kekasih sepertimu, seorang namja dan yatim piatu" Tuan Lee berujar santai tak mengindahkan raut wajah anaknya yang mengeras.

"Aboeji !" Donghae berseru kesal. Namun Tuan Lee tak menggubris seruannya.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi perbedaan status kalian berdua, pasti kau sudah mengerti 'kan Hyukjae-ssi ?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aboeji !" Donghae kembali berseru keras, namja itu mengepalkan tangannya. Emosinya benar-benar tersulut karna ucapan sang ayah. Mencoba merangsak maju namun sentuhan Hyukjae dilengannya menghentikan aksinya.

"Tentu saja saya mengerti Tuan. Saya dan Donghae memang sangat jauh berbeda. Anda tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya. Tapi maaf, saya tidak bisa pergi dari Donghae karna saya sudah berjanji padanya "

Seulas senyum ia berikan kepada ayah dari namja yang dicintainya itu. Sedangkan raut muka pria paruh baya itu terlihat kembali mengeras.

"Aboeji, ini bukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku benar- benar mencintainya. Tak bisakah Aboeji merestui kami " Donghae mencoba peruntungannya.

"Kau akan menderita jika meneruskan semua ini"

"Aku tidak takut menderita, asal Hyukkie ada bersamaku" Pemuda itu berujar yakin.

"Kau bukan lagi putraku Lee Donghae, jika kau tetap bersamanya"

Donghae terkejut mendengar ucapan sang ayah, begitu pula Hyukjae.

"Ba-

"Tidak! Akulah yang akan pergi Tuan, asal kau tidak melakukan itu pada Donghae"

Donghae tertegun mendengar seruan Hyukjae yang telah memotong ucapannya.

Raut wajah Hyukjae tak terbaca olehnya saat ini.

"Hyukkie, apa maksudmu ?" Pemuda itu beresu gusar.

"Aku akan melepaskannya asal kau bisa menjanjikan hidup dan kebahagiaannya tanpaku " Suara Hyukjae sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Bagaimanapun Hyukjae tidak ingin memutus hubungan orang tua dan anaknya jika ia terus mempertahankan cintanya. Dirinya tak boleh egois.

Mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, Tuan Lee pun tersenyum sinis.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu anda Tuan, saya permisi " Hyukjae membungkuk hormat setelah sebelumnya melepaskan genggaman Donghae pada tangannya. Dan menbalikan badannya hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut namun Donghae dengan sigap Donghae kembali meraih lengannya.

"Hyukkie~" Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan memohon. Namun namja manis itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali melepas genggaman Donghae pada lengannya. Dan dengan tergesa pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Hyukkie, tunggu !" Donghae tak menyadari kapan para bodyguard ayahnya berpindah kesamping kiri dan kanannya, mencengkram kuat lengannya, menghentikan pergerakannya yang berniat mengejar Hyukjae.

"YA ! APA- APAAN KALIAN ? LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK !" Semakin Donghae mencoba berontak maka semakin erat pula cengkraman dilengan dan bahunya.

"ABOEJI, LEPASKAN AKU !" Donghae kembali berteriak.

"Perjodohanmu akan segera dilaksanakan dan mulai saat ini kau tidak bisa keluar dari mansion ini Donghae-ah" Tuan Lee berujar datar.

"Kurung dia dikamarnya" Perintahnya pada kedua bodyguard yang tengah memegangi putranya tersebut.

"TIDAK ! LEPASKAN AKU !" Donghae terus memberontak kala kedua bodyguard tersebut menyeretnya. Tuan Lee hanya memandang datar anaknya yang terus berteriak dan memberontak.

"BRENGSEK ! LEPASKAN AKU !"

Tubuh Donghae tersungkur kelantai kala kedua bodyguard tersebut menghempaskannya.

BRAK

Dan berakhir dengan bantingan keras pada pintu kamar dengan Donghae terkunci didalamnya.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Kelas dosen Park telah berakhir lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi Hyukjae masih betah duduk dibangkunya. Sepasang onyx kelamnya menatap kosong lurus kedepan. Genap satu minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Tuan Lee, dimana saat itu Hyukjae pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

Dan sudah satu minggu juga Donghae tak menemuinya. Rindu ? Tentu saja. Hyukjae sangat merindukan Donghae. Tapi saat ini dirinya tidak bisa menemui kekasihnya itu karna janjinya pada Tuan Lee untuk meninggalkan Donghae. Entahlah, keputusan yang ia ambil saat itu tepat atau tidak. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah Donghae akan menderita jika Tuan Lee tak menganggapnya anak lagi. Tapi tanpa ia ketahui keputusannya itulah yang justru menyakiti Donghae dan dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu.

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya kala mendengar suara asing menembus gendang telinganya.

"Kau Lee Hyukjae ?"

"Ne ?"

Hyukjae cukup terkejut saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya kini. Tentu saja Hyukjae mengenal orang ini, karna Donghae sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Sahabat Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun. Namun yang membuat kedua alis Hyukjae bertaut adalah untuk apa Cho Kyuhyun menemuinya ?

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu "

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tepat satu jam sudah Hyukjae terduduk dibangku taman ini, sendirian. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada beberapa waktu lalu, saat Kyuhyun menemuinya.

_'Donghae Hyung dikurung dalam kamarnya selama seminggu ini, ayahnya memerintahkab bodyguard untuk menjaganya, karna itu dia menyuruhku menyampaikan padamu bahwa Donghae hyung akan menemuimu hari ini. Aku yang akan membantunya keluar nanti "_

Biarlah Hyukjae melanggar janjinya kali ini. Mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia menemui Donghae sebelum ia benar- benar pergi dari kehidupan pemuda tampan itu. Begitu pikirnya.

Namun sudah lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan, Donghae belum juga muncul. Perasaan khawatir kembali menelusup kedalam hatinya. Apakah ada yang terjadi dengan Donghae ? ataukah kekasihnya itu mengalami kesulitan ? Hyukjae terus bergelut akan kekhawatirannya terhadap Donghae saat dua pasang sepatu hitam mengkilap terhenti dihadapannya. Kedua bola matanya melebar saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Donghae berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, masih menggunakan setelan jas formalnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae sekarang, apakah kekasihnya itu masih menunggunya.

Donghae benar- benar mengutuk tindakan ayahnya yang membuatnya tak bisa menemui Hyukjae. Namun pemuda tampan itu sungguh sangat berterima kasih pada kedua sahabatnya Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang rela membantunya untuk kabur dari acara perjamuan sialan yang diadakan Tuan Lee untuk mempertemukannya dengan gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum adalah dua sahabat Donghae yang juga putra dari relasi bisnis Tuan Lee. Tak heran jika mereka memiliki akses untuk menemui Donghae yang tengah berada dalam masa pengurungan. Entah bagaimana cara duo jenius itu mengecoh para pengawal yang selalu menempel padanya.

Donghae menghentikan larinya begitu sampai ditempat dimana ia berjanji akan menemui Hyukjae. Nafasnya memburu dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling taman ini. Sepi. Apa Hyukjae sudah pergi ? Mengingat sudah 6 jam berlalu dari waktu yang ia sepakati untuk bertemu.

"Kau dimana Hyuk ?" Gumamnya.

Diraihnya ponsel yang berada dalam saku jas yang dikenakannya, mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya.

Panggilannya tersambung tapi tak ada jawaban, namun telinganya sayup- sayup mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar karna dia sendiri yang memilihkannya untuk ponsel yang ia berikan pada Hyukjae.

Suara itu nada dering dari ponsel Hyukjae.

Jadi, Hyukjae masih disini.

Tapi dimana kekasih manisnya itu ?

Donghae menajamkan pendengarannya, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ketempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat suara itu berasal. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas.

Disana, dibalik pohon oak besar seseorang tengah terduduk dengan wajahnya yang terbenam pada lutut yang ia tekuk didepan dada dan ia dekap erat. Donghae semakin mendekati sosok itu, surai coklat madu orang itu membuat Donghae yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah orang yang dicarinya. Lee Hyukjae, kekasihnya.

Donghae ikut berjongkok didepan tubuh Hyukjae dan mengusap helaian surai halusnya pelan.

"Hyukkie~"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya kala merasakan sentuhan lembut dikepalanya dan suara bass lembut itu menyebut namanya.

"Hae~,,,,Donghae " Gumamnya lirih.

Donghae amat terkejut melihat keadaan Hyukjae, mata sipit kekasihnya terlihat sembab, pipi putihnya basah oleh air mata. Donghae yakin namjanya ini sudah lama menangis. Namun dari semua itu yang membuat hatinya sesak bagai diremas adalah adanya darah yang mengalir dari kening Hyukjae juga sudut bibirnya yang membiru dan juga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Apa yang terjadi, siapa yang melakukan ini pada Hyukkienya.

"Apa yang terjadi Hyuk ?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara. Namun Hyukjae tak menjawab. Perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh namjanya kedalam dekapannya, masih dengan posisi berjongkok.

Tangis Hyukjae pecah manakala namja manis itu membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang kekasih.

"Hae-ya hiks... hiks"

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap lembut punggung Hyukjae.

"Tenanglah Hyuk, aku disini... aku disini"

Dapat Donghae rasakan jemari sang kekasih yang mencengkram kuat lengannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tubuh kurus nan rapuh Hyukjae kini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang kecil miliknya. Donghae tak beranjak seincipun dari posisinya saat ini, duduk bersila dilantai disamping ranjang Hyukjae. Dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam jemari Hyukjae dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengelus helaian surai coklat madu kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae Hyukkie-ah... Mianhae " Lirihnya.

"Aku tidak becus menjagamu, aku benar-benar tidak berguna "

"Berhenti meminta maaf Hae-ah, ini semua bukan salahmu "

"Tapi kau ter-

"Hae-ah, kumohon. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Percayalah, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Jadi berhentilah meminta maaf, hmm ?!"

Donghae menatap lurus sepasang onyx sekelam malam Hyukjae yang balas mebatapnya sendu, sungguh Donghae merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada namja manisnya itu. Donghae tahu, bahkan sangat tahu siapa dalang dibalik kejadian tersebut. Tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Hanya saja Donghae tidak mengira kalau ayahnya sampai berbuat seperti ini.

Donghae berjanji akan membuat perhitungan pada ayahnya berikut semua para pengawalnya yang dengan tangan mereka telah menyentuh bahkan melukai kekasihnya.

"Saranghae Hyukkie-ah... Saranghae " Ujarnya lembut, kemudian mengecup dahi dan sudut bibir Hyukjae yang terluka.

"Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu, Hae-ah "

Hyukjae tersenyum lemah.

Perlahan jarak antara keduanya pun terkikis, sebuah kecupan lembut Donghae berikan pada bibir pucat pria manisnya itu. Tak ingin menyakiti, hanya ingin menyampaikan betapa pemuda tampan itu begitu mencintai kekasihnya itu.

Semburat merah tipis tercipta dikedua belah pipi tirus Hyukjae saat Donghae menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Saranghae" Hingga bibir pucat itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dengan sendirinya saat mendengar untaian kata cinta yang terucap dengan begitu manis.

Donghae ikut membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang hanya cukup ditempati untuk satu orang itu, sehingga mengharuskan Hyukjae menggeser sedikit tubuhnya guna memberikan tempat untuk Donghae.

"Kau tidak pulang Hae-ah ?"

Hyukjae bergumam dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Kau mengusirku ?" Donghae memasang wajah merengutnya.

"Bukan seperti itu Hae-ah, hanya saja aku tidak ingin keadaan menjadi bertambah buruk, karna ayahmu pasti akan semakin marah jika kau tidak pulang "

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu Hyuk " Donghae masih setia dengan wajah merengutnya. Apakah Hyukjae tidak sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang merajuk.

"Hae-ah~~" Namja bergummy smile menawan itu justru ikut merajuk plus tatapan anak anjing terbuangnya.

Siapa yang akan tahan dengan serangan ganda tersebut.

"Arra... arra, aku akan pulang tapi setelah kau tidur " Dan Donghae pun dengan amat sangat teramat terpaksa mengalah. Namun kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas kala sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipinya.

Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya saat merasakan nafas teratur Hyukjae, menandakan bahwa kekasihnya itu telah tertidur pulas. Pemuda tampan itu bangkit dengan sangat perlahan, agar tidak mengusik tidur Hyukjae. Donghae menatap wajah pias kekasihnya dengan pandangan sendu. Gurat lelah dan kesedihan tercetak jelas pada garis wajah yang biasanya selalu berbinar ceria ketika bersamanya itu.

"Saranghae Hyukkie-ah " Bisiknya lembut sembari mengecup kening Hyukjae lama diiringi dengan setetes liquid bening meluncur dari obsidian sendunya.

Dengan langkah berat Donghae berjalan menuju pintu keluar dimana telah menunggu apa yang sedari tadi dihindarinya. Donghae bukan tidak tahu. Donghae sangat tahu bahwa semenjak dirinya dan Hyukjae meninggalkan taman tadi ada yang mengintai mereka atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti mereka. Dan benar saja, begitu pintu itu terbuka beberapa orang namja bertubuh tegap telah menunggunya. Donghae menatap datar beberapa atau lebih tepatnya empat orang didepannya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, jadi jangan menyentuhku " Suara Donghae bagaikan desisan, membuat keempat pengawal yang awalnya hendak mencekal lengannya segera mengurungkan niatnya. Dan segera mengikuti langkah tuan mudanya memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan rumah kecil Hyukjae.

.

.

* * *

.

.

BUGHH

"BRENGSEK !"

Begitu sampai dimansion keluarganya, Donghae lantas melayangkan bogem mentahnya kepada para pengawal- pengawal tersebut yang juga ia yakini yang telah melukai Hyukjae atas perintah ayahnya.

Dihajarnya para pengawal itu dengan membabi buta. Mungkin Donghae akan membunuh mereka kalau saja suara berat Tuan Lee tidak menginterupsinya.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya " Tuan Lee mencoba berbasa-basi.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun ia menatap tajam sang ayah.

"Apa yang Aboeji lakukan ?" Serunya penuh amarah. Namun sang ayah hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau kabur pada saat pertemuan dengan kolega demi menemui namja miskin itu. Dan itu cukup membuatku malu. Dan kurasa itu cukup untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran"

Donghae mengeram. Ingin rasanya pemuda tampan itu melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah sinis sang ayah. Namun Donghae tahu efek apa yang akan diterimanya kelak.

"Jangan gegabah anakku, kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan "

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melukainya lagi atau kau akan menyesal memiliki anak sepertiku"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hari kelima dimana Donghae kembali terkurung dikamarnya. Dan hari kelima juga namja itu tak menyentuh makanan maupun minuman apapun yang dibawakan para pelayannya. Hingga tubuh yang biasanya berdiri tegap itu tumbang beberapa saat lalu. Dan terpaksa Dokter pribadi keluarga Lee memberikannya infus untuk memberi asupan pada tubuhnya.

Donghae masih berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya saat pintu itu terbuka. Menampakan sosok pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya. Yang perlahan mendekat kearah Donghae yang masih tak bergeming atas kehadirannya.

"Lusa pernikahanmu dan Ailee akan dilaksanakan. Jadi persiapkan dirimu" Suara pria dewasa itu terdengar memecah keheningan.

"Kuharap kau tidak mencoreng nama keluarga dengan tindakan bodohmu, Lee Donghae"

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya tiba- tiba terasa berat.

"Apakah nama baik keluarga lebih penting dibandingkan kebahagiaan putramu, Aboeji ?" Suaranya pelan seakan tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Tidak ada kebahagian antara cinta sesama namja" Tuan Lee berujar sarkastik.

"Segera lupakan cinta bodohmu itu" Kemudian Tuan Lee berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Donghae sebelum ucapan sang anak membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal telah terlahir didalam keluarga ini. Aku menyesal telah terlahir menjadi anakmu Tuan Lee" Sesaat Tuan Lee nampak terkejut dengan ucapan sang anak, namun pria itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Meninggalkan Donghae yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya. Pemuda itu tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Namun dirinya tak akan menyerah untuk tetap mempertahankan cintanya. Untuk tetap mempertahankan Hyukjae disisinya.

BUGH

Kepalan tangan itu sukses menghantam kaca jendela dihadapannya hingga hancur berkeping- keping. Darah segar menetes dari tangannya yang terluka karna terkena pecahan kaca. Tubuh Donghae kemudian merosot kelantai bersandarkan dinding.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya pintu kokoh itu kembali terbuka, menampakan sosok seorang pengawal berwajah oriental dengan membawa nampan dikedua tangannya.

Kedua bola mata sipit pelayan itu menatap nanar keadaan tuan mudanya yang duduk tertunduk dilantai dengan punggung tangan yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

Pengawal tersebut segera meletakan nampan yang dibawanya dan bergegas mengambil obat-obatan untuk mengobati tangan Donghae yang terluka.

"Kenapa menyakiti diri sendiri ?" Dengan perlahan pengawal tersebut menyeka darah pada luka Donghae. Namun tak ada reaksi dari tuan mudanya itu. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa Donghae tidak tertidur. Donghae tetap tak bergeming bahkan disaat pengawal itu membalurkan alkohol pada lukanya.

"Donghae yang kukenal tidak seperti ini "

"Apa pedulimu ?" Donghae berujar dingin, kini sepasang onyx yang biasa terlihat teduh itu memandang tajam pada orang yang tengah membalut lukanya.

Menangkap nada dingin pada suara Donghae, pelayan itu justru tersenyum.

Namun kemudian senyum hangat itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris ketika ia mengamati raut wajah Donghae. Jelas sekali terlihat perasaan marah, kecewa, takut dan terluka diwajah pucat itu.

"Tentu aku peduli padamu"

Setelah selesai dengan luka Donghae, diambilnya nampan yang tadi dibawanya.

"Makanlah, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan " Ujarnya sembari menyodorkan sepiring nasi beserta lauk pauknya.

"Cih... aku memang menyedihkan. Jadi biarkan aku mati " Donghae memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan dari orang dihadapannya itu.

"Mianhae... Maafkan aku Hae-ah" Pengawal itu berujar lirih.

Donghae memejamkan matanya, dadanya kembali terasa sesak mendengar orang itu meminta maaf padanya.

"Maafkan aku, harusnya aku melindungi dan menjagamu. Tapi yang kulakukan justru menyakitimu. Aku sungguh berdosa telah melanggar janjiku pada Eomonim"

Suara pengawal itu terdengar bergetar.

Tanpa disadari setetes luquid bening lolos dari mata Donghae yang terpejam saat nama mendiang sang ibu disebut. Terbersit dipikirannya, seandainya sang ibu masih berada disisinya saat ini pasti ibunya akan memeluknya dan memberikan dukungan padanya. Namun semua itu hanya seandainya. Karna sang ibu telah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun lalu.

Semakin lama semakin deras air mata yang mengalir, namun tanpa isakan. Donghae menangis dalam diam. Pemuda itu berdiri, mencabut jarum infus yang masih tertancap ditangannya dengan paksa sehingga mengakibatkan darah segar menetes dari tangannya.

"Apa salahku ?" Donghae berujar dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa salahnya kami saling mencintai ? Kenapa kalian begitu kejam memisahkan kami ?!" Intonasi suara pemuda tampan itu meninggi.

"Tidakkah kalian mengerti ? aku mencintainya. AKU MENCINTAINYA !"

Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Donghae menangis dihadapan pengawalnya.

"Hiks bunuh saja aku, hiks sungguh aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya "

Tubuh tegap itu merosot kelantai, bersimpuh dilantai dengan bahu bergetar hebat.

"Hiks aku mencintainya, Hyung. Aku mencintainya hiks"

"Aku tahu Hae-ah, aku tahu "

Pengawal itu mendekapnya erat, seolah memberikan perlindungan pada tubuh dalam

pelukannya itu.

"Menangislah Hae-ah, lepaskan semua bebanmu dongsaeng"

Isakan sudah tak terdengar, namun posisi mereka masih sama dengan Donghae dalam pelukan sang pengawal.

"Sudah lebih tenang, hmm ? Sekarang kau makanlah Hae-ah" ujar pengawal itu seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Namun hanya gelengan yang Donghae berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Kumohon makanlah Donghae-ah, aku berjanji akan membantumu keluar dari sini"

Donghae sontak menatap pengawalnya itu saat mendengar ucapan tersebut, sorot matanya terlihat penuh harap. Persis seperti saat usianya enam tahun dulu, batin sang pengawal.

"Benarkah ?"

Pengawal itu mengangguk pasti. Membuahkan senyuman lebar dibibir pucat Donghae. Dengan semangat ditubrukan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang pengawal yang mampir membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang.

"Gomawo Hankyung Hyung, gomawo"

_"Uljima... sudah Hae jangan menangis lagi. Jika Hae berhenti menangis Hyung janji akan menemani Hae tidur nanti malam" Bujuk Hankyung pada Donghae kecil yang menangis karna terjatuh saat bermain bola._

_"Benarkah ?" Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dan hidung yang memerah Donghae kecil memandang Hankyung penuh harap. _

_"Hyung janji ?" Donghae mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Hankyung._

_"Ne, Hyung janji akan menemani Hae tidur. Hyung akan menjaga dan melindungi Hae " Dan anggukan penuh semangat dari Hankyung membuat bocah enam tahun itu bersorak girang._

_"Yeaay... Eomonim, Hankyung Hyung akan tidur dengan Hae malam ini " Donghae kecil berseru dengan suara cemprengnya._

_"Aishh... Donghae jangan berteriak, nanti Tuan besar mendengarnya " Dan diakhiri dengan Hankyung yang berseru protes sambil mengejar Donghae yang berlari menaiki tangga._

_Begitulah persahabatan antara Tuan Muda dan anak pengawalnya._

_._

_._

* * *

.

* * *

.

Drap Drap Drap

Namja cantik itu terus berlari, menyusuri lorong panjang koridor kampus. Tujuannya hanya satu, mencari seseorang yang menjadi sumber kegelisahannya saat ini.

Namja itu terus menyusuri setiap lorong dan ruangan yang ia duga kemungkinan orang yang ia cari ada disana. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya tengah berkutat dengan seekor anak kucing dibawah sebuah pohon di taman belakang kampus.

"Hyukkie" Namja manis itu berseru memanggil orang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Heechul Hyung ?"

.

.

Hyukjae membeku ditempatnya. Nafasnya seolah tercekat ditenggorokan. Heechul yang berdiri disampingnya mencoba merengkuh bahu kurus itu. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan kalau-kalau kaki kurus itu tak lagi kuat menopang beban tubuhnya. Namun Hyukjae tak bergeming, tetap pada posisinya bahkan pandangan matanya pun tetap lurus kedepan. Pada mading kampus yang memberitakan pernikahan akbar putra tunggal pemilik unniversitas tersebut. Yang Hyukjae amat sangat tahu fhoto siapa yang tengah terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Lee Donghae, kekasihnya. Bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang mungkin adalah calon istrinya. Hyukjae merasakan dadanya kian sesak.

Donghae itu kekasihnya 'kan ?

Dan didinding mading itu terpampang berita jika kekasihnya akan menikah.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimiliki, Hyukjae berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tepat sebelum seorang gadis cantik berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Bola mata sipit itu sontak melebar, begitu pula Heechul yang merasakan keterkejutan yang sangat, mendapati sosok yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat fhotonya kini tengah berada dihadapannya. Gadis itu, calon istri kekasihnya.

.

.

Heechul meletakan teh hangat buatannya diatas meja dihadapan Hyukjae. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping namja manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu. Direngkuhnya bahu sempit Hyukjae dan mengusapnya pelan.

Rangkaian kalimat dari gadis yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Ailee itu masih terngiang- ngiang ditelinganya.

_"Kami dijodohkan. Perjodohan bisnis keluarga kami. Aku tahu Donghae hanya mencintaimu dan aku pun telah memiliki kekasih. Kumohon tolonglah Donghae, dari yang aku tahu sudah satu minggu ayahnya mengurungnya dengan penjagaan ketat"_

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis "

Suara lembut Heechul membuat Hyukjae menganggkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terbenam diantara lututnya, walaupun masih tak menatap Heechul yang berada disampingnya.

"Besok ia akan menikah, Hyung" Gumamnya lirih, masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Hyung ?"

Hyukjae kembali bergumam namun kali ini disertai dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas dari onyx kelamnya.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie" Heechul sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya untuk membantu Hyukjae. Namja cantik itu tahu, bahkan sangat tahu sebesar apa kekuasaan Presdir Lee-ayah Donghae.

Disaat Hyukjae dan Heechul masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing, pintu utama rumah Hyukjae terbuka lebar, menampakan dua sosok pria dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Donghae ?"

"Hannie ?"

Gumam Hyukjae dan Heechul disaat yang bersamaan namun menyebut nama yang berbeda.

Dengan tergesa Donghae menubrukan tubuhnya pada tubuh kurus Hyukjae, memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan begitu erat, menyalurkan kerinduannya yang membuncah.

"Hae-ah"

"Aku merindukanmu Hyukkie"

Hyukjae tersenyum dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini Hae-ah ?" Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya dan pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang tadi datang bersamanya. Yang sempat terlupakan keberadaannya. Karna dirinya yang terlalu larut dalam melepas kerinduan dengan Hyukjae. Yang entah bagaimana caranya orang itu bisa mengecoh para pengawal yang berjaga didepan pintu kamar dan jendela sehingga dirinya bisa melarikan diri. Namun belum sempat Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae justru mengernyit bingung kala mendapati Hankyung tengah merangkul mesra Heechul yang seingatnya adalah sunbaenya dikampus dan pemilik kedai tempat Hyukjae bekerja.

Sang pengawal yang mengerti jika sang tuan muda tengah membutuhkan penjelasan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Dia Kim Heechul, istriku" Ucapnya yang membuahkan pandangan tak percaya dari kedua orang didepannya.

"APA ?" Teriak Donghae mengekspresikan keterkejutannya. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Dan Heechul yang menundukan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting saat ini. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu Hae-ah" Ujar Hangkyung mengingatkan Donghae yang masih saja sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dan seakan tersadar, Donghae pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Hyukjae.

"Ikutlah bersamaku Hyukkie" Pintanya sembari mengusap lembut wajah pria manisnya. Sesaat Hyukjae tampak terkejut dan ragu namun saat ia merasakan remasan pelan pada telapak tangannya, seolah Donghae berusaha untuk meyakinkannya. Pemuda manis itu lantas tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Diikuti senyum dari ketiga namja yang lainnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan berbekal dua buah tiket yang diberikan Heechul dan sedikit uang dari tabungannya dan Hyukjae, Donghae memantapkan hatinya bahwa inilah pilihannya. Dengan diantarkan Hankyung dan Heechul menuju stasiun. Kini Donghae dan Hyukjae tengah berada didalam sebuah kereta yang akan membawa mereka pada sebuah tempat. Tempat yang akan menjadi tujuan pelarian mereka. Walaupun pemuda tampan itu tahu, bahwa ayahnya pasti akan terus mengejar mereka, bahkan jika dirinya dan Hyukjae lari keujung dunia sekalipun. Namun Donghae takkan pernah menyerah untuk tetap mempertahankan pemuda manis yang kini tengah terlelap dibahunya untuk tetap berada disisinya. Dirinya hanya mengiginkan kebebasan menentukan hidupnya. Biarlah ia menjadi egois saat ini, Dengan mempertahankan cinta yang menurut orang- orang diluar sana terlarang. Biarlah Donghae menganggap cinta terlarang ini adalah dosa terindah baginya. Walaupun seluruh dunia meninggalkannya Donghae tak mengapa. Asalkan ada Hyukjae disisinya. Karena Hyukjae adalah namja yang membuatnya rela melakukan apapun. Biarlah Donghae mempertahankan cinta terlarangnya, hingga mati. Hingga akhir.

.

.

.

~end~

for this chap

.

.

.

* * *

a/n:

Cinta by Kahlil Gibran

Seperti yang tertulis diatas, fict ini saya dedikasikan(?) untuk ulang tahun Our Lovely Baba Donghae dan juga spesial untuk dua author favorit saya, Lee Haerieun dan Nyukkunyuk yang kemarin ulang tahunnya barengan. Wish u all the best for u guys^^

Maaf beribu maaf cuma bisa kasih fict abalness bin gajeness yang berakibat boringness macam ini.

Sedikit terinspirasi dari lagu TATU 'All The Thing She Said'.

So, TBC or FIN ?

~DochiDochi~


	2. Chapter 2

**UNTIL THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a HAEHYUK Fanfiction**

**DONGHAE X EUNHYUK**

**Super Junior members**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boys Love / Yaoi**

**.**

**Romance Story**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DochiDochi present**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Senja mulai menyapa, sang mentari pun mulai turun dari singgasana keagungannya. meninggalkan cahaya kekuningan yang menyinari bumi dibawahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih disana. Duduk nyaman diatas kursi kayu diberanda belakang rumahnya. Memandangi gumpalan awan yang berarak dilangit sore. Memang sudah menjadi hobi barunya memandangi hamparan ladang bunga lavender dengan keindahan langit sore sebagai cahayanya. Sambil menunggu sang terkasih kembali dari aktifitasnya.

Tap tap tap

Telinganya mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum. Tanpa membalikan badannya pun dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang tengah memeluk lehernya dari belakang kini.

"Kau lama sekali, aku hampir kering menunggumu dari tadi" Pemuda manis itu menggerutu, membuat orang yang kini menyandarkan dagu pada pundaknya terkekeh pelan.

Chu

"Maaf, tadi pekerjaanku banyak sekali, sayang " Ujarnya setelah sebelumnya mencuri satu ciuman pada pipi putih si manis.

"Lagipula kenapa tidak menungguku, huh ?"

"Kau 'kan tadi pergi mengantar pesanan dan aku sudah sangat lapar" Pemuda tampan itu kembali terkekeh, kekasihnya itu sungguh sangat menggemaskan ketika merajuk.

"Kau memasak ?"

"Heum, dan tadi nenek Kim memberikan pada kita sup kimchi yang sangat lezat. Ayo kita makan, kau pasti sudah lapar 'kan, Hae ?"

Hae atau Donghae hanya menurut saat namja manisnya itu menariknya menuju ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur itu.

"Kau belum makan ? Bukankah kau bilang sangat lapar tadi ?"

"Aku menunggumu, jelek !"

"Manisnya kekasihku inii" Donghae berniat menggoda Hyukjae sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hyukjae pelan. Yang membuat si manis mendelik sebal kearahnya.

"Aromanya harum sekali" Gumamnya sambil mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Tak mengindahkan kekasih manisnya yang tengah cemberut.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa menghidangkan masakan sederhana seperti ini "

Hyukjae menundukan wajahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih karna hanya bisa menyediakan telur gulug dan japcay tanpa daging juga sup kimchi pemberian nenek kim.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, diraihnya telapak tangan Hyukjae yang berada diatas meja kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Walaupun hanya makan nasi putih saja pasti akan terasa lezat jika itu bersamamu Hyukkie" Terdengar chessy memang. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Donghae rela melepaskan semua kemewahan yang dimiliknya selama ini demi hidup bersama dengan malaikatnya ini. Donghae tak butuh makanan enak, ia tak butuh pakaian mahal, mobil mewah, dan semua fasilitas yang ayahnya berikan. Donghae hanya butuh Hyukjae dalam hidupnya. Untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya dan mewarnai hidupnya yang terasa hitam putih. Bahkan Donghae merasa ramyun buatan Hyukjae jauh lebih enak ketimbang makanan mewah yang selama ini disajikan untuknya.

"Kajja, kita makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar" Namja itu menyodorkan mangkuknya pada Hyukjae mengisyaratkan kekasihnya itu untuk menyendokan nasi untuknya ketika dilihatnya kedua bola mata Hyukjae yang mulai berkaca- kaca.

Demi Tuhan, Donghae tak ingin melihat kekasihnya itu menangis.

"Whoaaa... telur gulung ini enak sekali, kau sudah pandai memasak sekarang"

Donghae berseru girang sambil terus memasukan potongan telur kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Jangan berbicara saat makan, Hae-ah. Kau seperti anak kecil " Gerutu Hyukjae yang membuahkan cengiran bodoh dari orang dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Donghae mematikan televisi dihadapannya. Namja itu kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal. Seumur hidup Lee Donghae barulah kali ini ia merasakan yang namanya bekerja. Selama ini orang tuanya selalu menyediakan kebutuhannya tanpa dia minta. Tapi kali ini, pemuda itu harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidupnya dan Hyukjae. Sudah hampir dua minggu terakhir, Donghae bekerja disebuah kios bunga sebagai kurir pengantar pesanan dan Hyukjae pun bekerja ditempat yang sama. Hanya saja Hyukjae bertugas sebagai perangkai karangan bunga.

Donghae tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak. Ia justru amat bahagia bisa menjalani hidup seperti ini dengan orang tercintanya. Tinggal dirumah kecil milik nenek Kim. Yaitu nenek dari Heechul. Sedangkan sang nenek tinggal dirumah disebelah rumah yang mereka tempati ini. Rumah ini biasanya digunakan Heechul saat menginap disini. Itulah sebabnya namja cantik itu memberikan mereka alamat tempat ini untuk mereka tinggal sementara. Donghae amat berterima kasih pada namja cantik yang awalnya ia kira wanita itu. Donghae merasa sangat lucu jika mengingatnya. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir pemuda tampan itu tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Namun sebuah ingatan yang melintas fipikirannya sontak membuat senyum Donghae seketika menghilang. Ini sudah hampir minggu ketiga dirinya dan Hyukjae melarikan diri dan bersembunyi didesa ini. Tapi tak tanda- tanda jika sang ayah mulai bertindak. Ini aneh, pikirnya. Donghae yakin, jika ayahnya ingin, ia pasti bisa menemukan mereka dengan mudah bahkan sejak pertama mereka menginjakan kaki disini. Tapi kenapa ayahnya itu tidak melakukannya. Entahlah, Donghae tak mau pusing- pusing memikirkannya. Baginya saat ini hanyalah hidup bebas bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Walaupun tak pelak hal itu membuat perasaannya sedikit tidak tenang.

Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki kamar dimana sang kekasih tengah bergelung hangat didalam selimutnya.

Pemuda itu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hyukjae, mengangkat kepala bersurai pirang itu dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Menyusuri wajah damai sang kekasih menggunakan jari telunjuknya mengakibatkan si manis terusik dan membuka matanya.

"Hae-ah~, ada apa ? kau tidak tidur ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf aku mengganggumu, tidurlah lagi"

"Kau tahu aku akan susah tidur lagi jika terbangun" Hyukjae sedikit mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya hingga sekarang agak bersandar dikepala ranjang dan Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae hingga sekarang punggung pemuda manis itu sepenuhnya bersandar pada dada bidang Donghae.

"Maafkan aku"

"Hmm"

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut, saling berbagi kehangatan. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang merasakan kantuk. Hingga suara Donghae memecah keheningan kamar tersebut.

"Hyukkie"

"Hmm"

"Boleh aku menciummu"

Hyukjae lantas menolehkan wajahnya, hanya untuk mendapati sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Hyukjae seolah terhanyut hingga dirinya tak menyadari jika sang kekasih telah menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir miliknya.

Keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman dalam yang Donghae ciptakan.

Pemuda tampan itu terus melumat bibir Hyukjae yang telah memerah sempurna. Hingga tanpa sadar kini Donghae berada diatas Hyukjae. Namja manis itu terengah setelah Donghae melepas ciumannya. Namun seolah tak mengizinkan Hyukjae untuk mengais oksigen, Donghae kini menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Hyukjae. Memberinya kecupan bertubi- tubi dan menghirup aroma manis yang hanya dimilki oleh kekasihnya itu. Tangan bebasnya membuka kacing piyama yang Hyukjae kenakan dan menyusupkan tangannya meraba dada Hyukjae. Yang sontak membuat tubuh kekasihnya itu menegang.

Seolah tersadar, Donghae menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dan memandang wajah kekasihnya itu yang terlihat memerah.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk. Aku lepas kendali"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Donghae kembali menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya setelah mengancingkan kembali piyama namjanya itu.

"Tidurlah"

Dan Hyukjae hanya menurut saat Donghae mengusap rambutnya yang perlahan membuatnya terbuai hinnga namja manis itu menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tak hentinya mondar- mandir diberanda depan rumahnya. Donghae belum pulang dan saat ini hujan turun begitu derasnya. Hingga langit terlihat menghitam. Suara gemuruh petir yang saling menyahut menambah kekhawatiran Hyukjae. Ia menyesal, kenapa tidak menunggu Donghae saat pulang tadi. Tapi akhirnya pemuda manis itu bisa bernafas lega saat mendapati Donghae tengah berlari kearahnya menembus hujan hingga seluruh tubuh namja itu basah kuyup.

"Astaga,kenapa kau hujan- hujanan seperti ini, Hae-ah ?"

"Tadi aku berteduh dipondok dekat toko tapi hujan tidak berhenti. Aku takut membuatmu khawatir "

Hyukjae langsung menabrakan tubuhnya pada tubuh Donghae. Tak ia hiraukan pakaiannya yang ikut basah karna memeluk Donghae. Hyukjae takut, sungguh takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks"

"Hey... kenapa menangis, Hyuk ?"

Isakan yang lolos dari bibir namja manisnya sontak membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Aku takut hiks terjadi sesuatu padamu hiks"

"Sttt... tenanglah Hyukkie, aku disini dan aku baik- baik saja, hmm "

Dielus punggung Hyukjae penuh kasih sayang sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala namjanya itu. Hingga tak terdengar isakan lagi. Nampaknya Hyukjae sudah berhenti menangis.

"Hyukkie... aku kedinginan, bisakah kita masuk ?" Pinta Donghae sedikit memelas.

Mata sipit yang terpejam itu sontak terbelalak. Astaga, dia lupa jika Donghae masih mengenakan pakaian yang basah.

"Maafkan aku, Hae-ah"

Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae memasuki rumah dan bergegas mengambil handuk kering.

"Cepatlah mandi, aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu "

Tanpa protes Donghae pun langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi karna memang dirinya sudah amat kedinginan dan membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat.

.

Donghae memasuki kamar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang kebawah.

Hyukjae menoleh, saat mendengar pintu kamar yang terbuka, seketika itu pula pria manis itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Yak, kenapa tidak memakai bajumu Donghae ?!"

"Aku lupa membawanya 'kan tadi" Donghae tersenyum bodoh

"Cepat pakai bajumu sana !"

"Iya- iya, kau cerewet sekali. Seperti wanita saja. Ini 'kan juga salahmu, kenapa tidak membawakan aku baju ganti "

Pemuda itu langsung memakai pakaiannya didepan lemari. Donghae terlalu malas untuk kembali kekamar mandi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita, hah ?" Teriak Hyukjae diiringi dengan sebuah bantal yang melayang kearah Donghae dan tepat mengenai wajah pemuda itu.

Hanya sepersekian detik hingga Hyukjae kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah karna menangkap basah Donghae yang bertelanjang dada.

"Donghae bodoh ! Kenapa kau memakai baju disiniii ?"

" Memang kenapa jika aku pakai baju disini ?Aku malas kembali kekamar mandi, Hyuk. Dingin sekali. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin melihat bentuk tubuhku yang keren ini, Hyukkie baby ?"

Donghae berusaha menggoda namja manisnya.

"Dasar ikan bodoh !" Umpat Hyukjae dari balik selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya.

Membuat Donghae tergelak.

.

Donghae kembali kekamar setelah mengembalikan mug bekas coklat hangat yang mereka nikmati tadi. Hujan sudah berhenti namun hawa dingin justru semakin terasa menusuk.

Donghae menghampiri ranjang. Menemui Hyukjae yang tengah berbaring sambil menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran ranjang. Donghae terpana. Demi apapun, Hyukjae benar-benar cantik dimatanya. Kulit seputih susu, hidung mancungnya, bibir merah merekah yang selalu membuatnya hampir lepas kendali. Dan dengan piyama kebesaran miliknya membuat bahu dan leher putihnya terekspos bebas membuat kelelakian Donghae terpancing. Katakanlah Donghae gila. Hyukjae itu namja. Dia sadar itu. Lalu apa masalahnya? Hyukjae cantik, tubuhnya juga ramping tak jauh beda dengan wanita. Sifat namja itu juga feminim. Lalu apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari wanita? Hanya tubuh intimnya kan? Dan Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Lagipula Donghae sangat mencintai namja manisnya itu.

Perlahan ia naik keatas ranjang. Masih tetap memandang wajah namjanya itu.

Sadar kalau diperhatikan, Hyukjae balik menatap Donghae. Manik mereka bertemu. Menghasilkan desiran aneh dihatinya. Bahkan jantung Hyukjae sudah berdetak tak karuan.

"Hae"

"Hm?"

Donghae mendorong pelan tubuh kurus Hyukjae untuk berbaring dan memposisinya dirinya diatas namja manis itu. Terus menyelami kedua manik kelam Hyukjae. Salah satu tangannya mengusap bahu dan lengan kiri Hyukjae. Memberi kenyamanan pada kekasihnya. Ia tahu betul Hyukjae pasti sedang merasa sangat canggung.

Nyaman dengan suasana yang dibangun oleh Donghae, Hyukjae pun mencoba tersenyum. Menarik kedua tangannya melingkari leher kekasih tampannya itu. Donghae merendahkan wajahnya guna menjangkau bibir Hyukjae. Menciumnya. Perlahan dan lembut. Sedikit memberi pergerakan sampai akhirnya melumat bibir itu pelan. Atas dan bawah. Terus bergerak membawa Hyukjae melayang. Pemuda manis itu terbawa suasana. Sedikit membalas ciuman Donghae. Karena jujur saja, Hyukjae masih belum bisa menyeimbangi permainan kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya semakin larut. Lidah Donghae ikut bergerak. Membelai bibir kekasihnya itu. Menyusup keselanya. Meminta si manis untuk membuka belahan bibirnya. Saling membelit lidah. Bertukar rasa masing-masing.

Hyukjae meleguh.

Telapak tangan lebar Donghae membelai surai Hyukjae turun sampai ke pipi. Menatap wajah Hyukjae sembari terus menciumnya tanpa jeda. Tapi sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen, membuatnya tidak tega. Menyadari wajah Hyukjae yang semakin memerah dan nafas namja manis itu yang semakin memendek.

Ia melepas ciumannya. Kedua insan itu saling mengatur nafas.

Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya. Berlutut diatas Hyukjae tanpa sepenuhnya menindih tubuh kurus itu. Namja itu membuka baju piyamanya. Menampakkan dada bidang yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Hyukjae menengguk ludahnya dengan susah.

Entah kenapa tubuh kekasihnya itu membuatnya berdesir. Namja manis itu terhanyut dengan konsentrasinya, sampai ia tidak sadar ketika Donghae juga melucuti baju piayamanya. Hingga tubuh atas mereka berdua sama-sama polos. Donghae kembali merunduk. Menarik tangan Hyukjae menyentuhkan kedada kirinya.

"Jantungku berdetak kencang. Kau harus percaya bahwa ini adalah milikmu." Tangan Donghae mengusap bahu Hyukjae.

Turun hingga dada namja manis itu. Membelainya. Menyentuh keduanya dalam satu genggaman masing-masing. Hyukjae memalingkan wajah sembari menggigit bibir. Ia merasakan sentuhan tangan Donghae memberi aliran panas yang berujung ditubuh selatannya.

"Boleh aku melakukannya malam ini?"

Hyukjae langsung menatap kekasihnya itu. Ia ragu. Sungguh. Hal itu kan diluar batas. Ia dan Donghae memang saling mencintai, tapi baru sebagai sepasang kekasih. Belum mencapai tahap pernikahan. Lagipula mereka berdua sama- sama namja. Haruskah mereka melakukannya ? Batin Hyukjae.

Lama Hyukjae tidak memberi jawaban membuat Donghae menarik tangannya. Membenarkan kembali piyama Hyukjae.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak siap. Maaf jika aku menginginkanmu lebih."

Donghae beranjak dari tubuh Hyukjae. Terbesit rasa bersalah dihati namja manis itu. Ia memang belum siap. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan Donghae. Sampai ia tersadar saat Donghae sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Keluar meninggalkannya sendiri dalam keheningan.

Air matanya menetes.

Apa Donghae kecewa padanya?

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hyukjae menemukan Donghae tertidur dikursi kayu panjang di ruang tengah. Hyukjae yakin jika kini leher dan tubuh kekasihnya itu pasti terasa sakit. Setelah kejadian semalam pemuda itu memang tidak kembali ke kamar. Hyukjae tertunduk sedih.

Apa Donghae marah padanya?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hae-ah"

Hyukjae mengguncang bahu kekasihnya itu pelan.

"Hae, bangunlah. Kau bisa pindah ke kamar "

Tubuh Donghae menggeliat. Membuka matanya dengan malas. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati sosok Hyukjae didepannya. Kembali mengingat kesalahannya semalam. Ya, ia merasa bersalah telah meminta hal itu pada Hyukjae. Merasa bahwa ia pasti sudah menyakiti Hyukkie-nya.

"Tidurlah didalam"

Ujar Hyukjae lembut.

"Hmm"

Balasnya singkat. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursi. Berjalan memasuki kamar. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Hyukjae tanpa kata. Membuat namja manis itu semakin larut dengan kesedihannya.

"Maaf, Hae-ah"

Lirih bibir tipis itu sembari memandang pintu kamar yang menyembunyikan sosok Donghae didalamnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Pemuda manis itu baru saja merapikan sprai dan selimut yang berantakan. Dan memunguti baju kotor yang yang tergeletak disisi ranjang yang sudah pasti milik Donghae. Tsk, kekasihnya itu memang suka seenaknya. Dasar anak orang kaya. Pemuda manis itu menggerutu panjang pendek.

Decitan pintu kamar membuat Hyukjae menoleh, menampakkan sosok Donghae yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Ditandakan dengan sebuah handuk kecil tersampir dikepalanya dan rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat bekerja ?"

Tanya Hyukjae takut. Biasanya ia dan Donghae berangkat bersama tapi sepertinya tidak dengan hari ini.

Donghae meliriknya sekilas.

"Iya"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hyukjae memandang ke arah lain. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya jika memandang Donghae. Terlalu sedih. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Sungguh, ia paling tidak suka saat Donghae seperti ini. Irit bicara dan bersikap acuh.

Hyukjae meremas sprai. Sungguh, bisakah Donghae tidak memperlakukannya seperti ini?

Hatinya sakit.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae. Memandang kekasihnya yang tengah menunduk.

"Aku pergi"

Ucapnya datar. Nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan setelah itu langsung bergegas keluar.

Pertahanan Hyukjae akhirnya runtuh.

Bulir kristal itu terjatuh lagi.

"Hiks… Haruskah seperti ini Hae-ah ?"

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia baru saja selesai menyantap makan malamnya. Sendirian. Tadi setelah menyajikan makanan, Hyukjae langsung meninggalkannya dan masuk kedalam kamar. Donghae sadar, ini memang salahnya. Hubungannya dengan Hyukjae memang sedikit canggung setelah kejadian tempo hari. Bahkan ditempat kerja sekalipun. Sampai- sampai Shin ajjhussi-pemilik toko bunga-mengira mereka tengah bertengkar.

Saat pintu itu terbuka Donghae menemukan sosok Hyukjae yang tengah termenung dipinggir ranjang. Tatapan namja itu kosong. Sama sekali Donghae tidak penah melihat keadaan Hyukjae seperti ini. Layaknya orang yang frustasi. Apa ini karena masalah mereka? Sejauh itukah Hyukjae memikirkannya? Atau memang dia saja yang terlalu kelewatan hingga membuat namjanya berubah seperti ini?

Donghae memberanikan diri menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah makan ?"

Sebuah tepukan riangan Donghae pada bahunya menyadarkan namja manis itu. Mata Hyukjae beralih memandang Donghae. Menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Aku tidak lapar "

Donghae menghela nafas. Sudah jelas, ini pasti karena efek dari kejadian itu.

"Aku mau mandi, lebih baik kau segera makan sebelum jatuh sakit "

Ujarnya datar namun lebih menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Ia berjalan. Hendak melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi sampai akhirnya panggilan Hyukjae menghentikannya.

"Hae-ah "

Donghae hanya diam. Tidak berniat untuk membalik tubuhnya sama sekali. Bukan karena tidak peduli pada Hyukjae, tapi ia terlalu takut pada kenyataan kalau hati namja itu pasti sangat terganggu dengan sikapnya. Hyukjae pasti sedang sedih, dan ini karena ulahnya.

"Apa kau marah karena kejadian itu Hae-ah ? Katakan padaku "

Donghae bisa mendengar langkah Hyukjae semakin mendekat. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan sekatika menemukan Hyukjae sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Memandangnya dengan lekat. Namun namja tampan itu hanya diam.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti "

Hyukjae menyerah dan menggigit bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae masuk. Menutup pintu kamar itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan cepat ia melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Semuanya. Sampai tubuh itu benar-benar polos. Membuat Donghae menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Ia tahu Hyukjae sedang kalut dan namja manis itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Hyukjae terus menggigit bibirnya. Menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Donghae ingin melakukan ini kan? Dan ia akan memberikannya.

Ia menghampiri Donghae. Menerjang tubuh tegap kekasihnya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hyukkie-"

"Sentuh aku Hae- ah"

Akhirnya air mata yang dengan susahnya dibendung kini mengalir. Hyukjae menangis.

"Hyuk-"

"Ku mohon, jangan diamkan aku Hae-ah. Sentuh aku… hiks… semaumu"

Suara itu terdengar parau. Tubuhnya bergetar. Terus menangis sembari mengeratkan pelukkannya ditubuh Donghae.

Donghae tidak menyangka Hyukjae akan seperti ini. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan sampai membuat kekasihnya ini salah paham. Hyukjae pasti mengira ia marah. Tapi sebenarnya Donghae hanya ingin menghindar agar tidak menyakiti namja manis itu. Sudah dikatakan kan kalau ia sulit mengendalikan diri?

"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku"

Donghae merenggangkan pelukan Hyukjae pada tubuhnya. Menangkup wajah manis yang kini terlihat memerah dan berlinang air mata. Hyukjae menggeleng, menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya didada Donghae.

"Hiks.. Tidak apa-apa.. Kau boleh melakukannya Hae-ah.."

Kesal karena ucapannya selalu dipotong. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Donghae melepas dengan kasar pelukkan Hyukjae Mendorong namja manis itu ke dinding. Mengurungnya dengan sepasang tangannya yang menghimpit kedua sisi tubuh kurus itu. Menjangkau bibir merah yang terus terisak itu. Dan menciumnya kuat.

Hyukjae melemah. Ia hampir saja jatuh terperosot kalau Donghae tidak memeluk tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sampai akhirnya ciuman Donghae berubah lembut. Dan perlahan lepas.

Hyukjae memandang Donghae sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Lirihnya pelan penuh dengan kesedihan. Donghae tersenyum. Kata-kata itu adalah kalimat ajaib yang memberi kekuatan lebih untuknya. Membuatnya seperti orang paling berkuasa saat namja manis itu berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hyuk"

"Jangan marah padaku Hae... Hiks…"

Donghae memajukan wajahnya. Mengecup mata berkelopak satu Hyukjae secara bergantian.

"Maafkan aku. Demi Tuhan aku tidak marah padamu" Donghae mendekap tubuh bergetar itu erat.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Dan kesalahanku adalah menginginkan dirimu. Lebih dari ini"

Hyukjae terdiam. Mencerna dengan benar kalimat yang baru saja Donghae utarakan. Sungguh, ia bersyukur Donghae masih menghormatinya dan menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

Hyukjae menatap sepasang obsidian sendu Donghae. Menyelami kejujuran dalam manik coklat itu.

"Jadikan aku milikmu Hae-ah"

Donghae tersenyum dan menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak. Aku tahu ini belum waktunya. Dengan kau bersedia ikut bersamaku sampai sejauh ini saja aku sudah sangat bahagia, Hyuk. Dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan meminta yang hal tidak semestinya"

"Sungguh, jika tidak melakukannya kau justru akan menyakitiku "

Donghae sedikit menimbang. Sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini begitu ia cintai. Ada konsekuensi besar jika ia melakukannya. Merebut masa depan Hyukjae. Tidak ada hal yang lebih gila ketimbang melakukan hal itu. Ia memang sangat menginginkan Hyukjae. Tapi ia juga takut menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Pemuda itu pun masih merasa gamang dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Bukannya Donghae kini menyesali keputusannya. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, sekali lagi. Donghae hanya takut menyakiti Hyukki-nya.

.

.

.

Donghae membaringkan tubuh ringkih Hyukjae ke atas ranjang. Membelai dengan sayang surai halus yang kini berubah warna menjadi blonde itu. Menikmati kecantikan sang kekasih yang tengah memasrahkan dirinya. Donghae tersenyum. Begitu bersyukur mampu memiliki kekasih seperti Hyukjae. Orang yang dengan penuh kesabaran menemaninya. Mengubah hidupnya secara perlahan menjadi semakin membaik.

Donghae merendahkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Kau milikku"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan satu tangannya memeluk leher Donghae. Dan sebelahnya membelai wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku percaya padamu"

Tanpa ragu Donghae menyerukkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher putih Hyukjae. Menciumi kulit mulus kekasihnya. Menyesapi aroma manis yang hanya Hyukjae punya. Donghae boleh berbangga hati, karena dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa menjamah Hyukjae sejauh ini.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan Donghae bergerak meraba tubuhnya. Membelai dadanya, pelan dan disusul dengan pijatan lembut.

Astaga, Donghae sungguh membuatnya mabuk dan melayang. Bahkan Hyukjae bisa merasakan bibir Donghae turut serta menjamahnya. Turun, mengecup putingnya yang basah oleh saliva Donghae.

"Hae-ahhh"

Refleks tangan Hyukjae menekan kepala Donghae. Memancing orang itu untuk melahap dadanya.

Hyukjae melenguh.

Tapi tidak cukup bodoh untuk mendesah atau menjerit dengan keras.

Cukup untuk dada Hyukjae sementara ini, Donghae pun melanjutkan sentuhannya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Berhadapan dengan tubuh bawah Hyukjae. Tangannya bergerak meraba paha mulus milik kekasihnya. Paha yang sama ramping seperti wanita ini memang sangat menggoda. Ia membungkuk. Menyusuri paha Hyukjae dengan bibirnya, sampai bibir itu berhenti disela paha dalam Hyukjae. Tangannya bergerak membuka kaki itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya merasakan rasa Hyukjae yang sesungguhnya.

"Ahh.."

Hyukjae meremas sprai. Ia bisa gila jika terus dipermainkan seperti ini. Sungguh tidak kuat. Tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang. Bahkan otot selangkangannya mengejang saat Donghae menghisapnya kuat. Sampai Hyukjae tidak tahan dan melepaskan hasratnya.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan menatap Hyukjae. Namjanya itu tengah terengah mengatur nafas. Mungkin cukup kelelahan.

"Lelah?"

Tanyanya sembari menyingkirkan rambut depan Hyukjae. Si manis mengangguk malu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat wajah Hyukjae. Menghujani bibir plum itu dengan ciumannya lagi. Tangannya bergerak membelai pinggang Hyukjae turun hingga ke pinggul. Menarik tubuh itu, mengganti posisi mereka. Menempatkan Hyukjae diatasnya.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan wajah memerah. Namun tak lama ia merintih, merasakan rektumnya sedikit demi sedikit membuka. Dimasuki oleh tubuh keras Donghae secara perlahan.

Sungguh sakit. Tapi Hyukjae tidak ingin berhenti. Ia sudah menyerahkan dirinya untuk dimiliki oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Cium aku, Hyuk"

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. Merasa ragu untuk mencium Donghae duluan. Karena selama ini memang pria itu yang selalu mendominasi. Tapi ia butuh pelampiasan. Ia kesakitan dan tidak kuat jika harus menahannya. Ini merupakan yang pertama baginya, tentu saja. Sadar kalau Donghae semakin memaksa masuk. Akhirnya dengan cepat Hyukjae mencium Donghae. Menggigit bibir kekasihnyaa itu. Menyalurkan rasa sakit di tubuh bawahnya, hingga ia merasakan rasa asin karena bibir sang kekasih yang terluka.

"Shh.. Haehhh"

Berhasil. Donghae masuk seutuhnya. Menembus dirinya. Hyukjae merasa terbelah. Kesuciannya sudah direnggut. Demi kekasihnya itu. Orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Donghae mendiamkan dirinya. Mengusap wajah Hyukjae yang dipenuhi peluh. Ia yakin Hyukjae pasti masih merasakan sakit.

"Bergeraklah, Hae-ah. Pelan- pelan"

"Menjeritlah jika kau mau. Jangan pedulikan orang diluar sana. Hanya lihat aku, luapkan segalanya"

Donghae mendekap tubuh Hyukjae. Berguling dan membalik posisinya. Hingga kini dirinya berada iatas namja manis itu. Sekarang tidak ada lagi keraguan dihatinya. Ia menginginkan Hyukjae. Sangat. Menjadikan namja manis itu miliknya. Selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hae… ahhh.."

Dan mulai hari ini mereka memulai babak baru. Kehidupan yang mana hanya ada rasa cinta didalamnya. Saling membutuhkan. Saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Antara Donghae dan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

~End~

for this chap

.

.

.

alias tebeseh#plaked

.

.

.

* * *

Ini full HaeHyuk.

Maaf kalo HaeHyuk momentnya gaje dan flat banget TT

Saya terus diteror sama 'seseorang' yang nyuruh saya bikin enceh dan jeng jeeeeeng... beginilah jadinya.

#nunjukceritadiatas

#tepokjidatDongek

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca ^_^

~DoChiDoChi~


	3. Chapter 3

UNTIL THE END

.

.

.

a HaeHyuk Fanfiction

DONGHAE X EUNHYUK

Super Junior members

.

.

.

Romance story/Sinetron/?

Boys Love

.

.

.

Typo(s), EYD yang tidak sesuai, Crispy, OOC, DLDR

.

.

.

.

DochiDochi present

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari masih sangat pagi, bahkan sang surya pun masih belum menempati singgasanan kebesarannya. Suasana Pagi ini masih teramat tenang. Namun tidak dengan yang terjadi disebuah dapur dimana seorang pemuda tengah bergulat dengan kegiatannya. Memasak ? Sepertinya, iya. Dilihat dari sebuah spatula digenggamannya yang beradu dengan wajan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi khas orang memasak-suara gaduh yang tidak main- main. Donghae-pemuda itu- sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak. Bahkan tak jarang gerutuan samar terdengar darinya.

"Ini bagaimana ?" Donghae kembali menggaruk kepalanya

"Aishh, kenapa susah sekali sih " Kali ini pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Donghae ingin menangis saja rasanya. Kenapa membuat sarapan saja terasa begitu sulit baginya. Padahal setiap hari Hyukjae harus bangun lebih pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya tetapi namjanya itu tidak pernah kesusahan apalagi mengeluh. Oh betapa Donghae semakin mencintai Hyukjae sekarang.

Masih bergelut dengan kebingungannya, Donghae tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa, Hae-ah ?"

"Huwaaaaaaa"

TRANG

Walaupun suara yang barusan menyapa gendang telinganya sangatlah lembut, tak urung membuatnya terkejut hingga melemparkan spatulanya ke sembarang arah.

"Aishh... Hyukkie, kenapa mengagetkanku" Pemuda tampan itu mengelus dadanya berharap kekagetannya sedikit mereda.

Hyukjae hanya mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya polos. Tersenyum lebar kemudian.

"Maaf~~" Suaranya terdengar manja. Membuat Donghae ingin menyerangnya dipagi buta seperti ini. Eh? Lupakan.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hae-ah ?" Hyukjae mengintip dari balik tubuh Donghae yang membelakangi kompor.

"Kau memasak ? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku ?" Pertanyaan bernada tak percaya dari Hyukjae membuat Donghae mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kulihat tidurmu nyenyak sekali, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu.

Jadi aku mencoba membuat sarapan untuk kita, walaupun hanya te- ya Tuhan telurkuu"

Teriakan heboh dari Donghae karna teringat dengan telur yang tengah digorengnya disambut dengan tawa nyaring Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menyajikan sarapan dengan menu special yang dibuat oleh Donghae. Pemuda manis itu mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan Donghae yang tengah menekuk wajahnya.

"Cha, mari makan. Sarapan special ala Tuan Muda Donghae" Guraunya yang membuat Donghae semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Jangan mengejekku, Hyuk" Donghae merajuk. Hyukjae berusaha menahan tawanya dengan mengulum bibirnya. Namun tidak berhasil. Lelaki manis itu kembali tertawa.

"Hahahahaaa"

"Hyukkie~~" Ohh dengarlah, sang tuan muda mulai merengek. Namun Hyukjae tak juga berhenti mentertawakannya.

"Hahahahaaa" Justru tawa renyahnya terdengar semakin nyaring.

"Berhenti tertawa atau bibirmu itu akan kujadikan sarapanku" Ancaman tersebut sukses membuat Hyukjae seketika menghentikan tawanya dan repleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan kini giliran Donghae yang terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Ya ! Donghae bodoh !" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar setelah mengumpati kekasih-bodoh-nya. Dan secepat kilat Donghae memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman pada bibir merah yang selalu terlihat menggoda dimatanya itu.

"YA!" Membuat sang empunya terkejut dan tak ayal pipi putihnya terlihat memerah. Sedangkan sang tersangka percurian hanya tersenyum lebar. Namun senyum tersebut seketika luntur. Donghae meringis melihat sarapan yang teronggok tak berdaya diatas meja. Telur mata sapi yang sepertinya tak pantas disebut telur karna hampir seluruh bagiannya berwarna hitam. Gosong.

"Hyuk, maaf. Aku membuat persediaan makanan terakhir kita menjadi seperti ini"

"Tak apa Hae-ah, kita bisa membelinya lagi nanti" Ucap Hyukjae. Namja itu tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kau jadi tidak sarapan Hyuk, bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau sampai jatuh sakit karna kebodohanku" Jiwa melankolis dan hiperbolis Donghae mendadak muncul kepermukaan.

"Kau bicara apa Hae-ah ? aku tidak akan jatuh sakit hanya karna tidak sarapan jadi jangan berlabihan seperti itu" Hyukjae membalas datar.

"Tapi-

"Hyukkie... Donghaek, nenek membawakan jjangmyeon untuk sarapan kalian berdua, kalian dimana ?"

Ucapan Donghae terputus karna sebuah suara yang tiba- tiba terdengar dari arah depan. Mereka amat mengenal pemilik suara khas tersebut. Kedua namja itu saling berpandangan dan tersenyum lebar kemudian. Tuhan memang maha pengasih, pikir mereka.

"Kami didapur, Nek " Hyukjae menjawab seruan tersebut.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku Donghaek, nenek cantik" Dan sudah sangat jelas siapa yang bersungut kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendung menyelimuti langit Seoul siang itu. Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat tengah berdiri tegak menghadap dinding yang berupa kaca besar. Pandangannya lurus mengarah pada awan gelap yang berarak tertiup angin. Raut muka pria itu datar tak terbaca. Dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang bertubuh kekar menggunakan setelan pakaian serba hitam.

"Jadi anak itu bekerja ?" Pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Tuan Lee membalikan badannya menatap dua orang yang merupakan pengawalnya.

"Betul, Tuan besar"

"Bagaimana dengan namja itu ?"

"Dia bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan tuan muda Donghae"

Kembali Tuan Lee membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela besar dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya anak itu untuk pulang" Tuan Lee berujar pelan dengan raut wajah yang tetap sama. Namun tidak dengan salah seorang pengawal yang terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan tuannya.

"Segera lakukanlah tugas kalian"

Perintahnya pada dua pengawal tersebut.

"Baik Tuan, kami mohon diri" Kedua pengawal tersebut membungkuk hormat dan melangkah menuju pintu namun suara Tuan Lee menghentikan mereka sebelum benar- benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu, Pengawal Han"

Salah seorang dari dua pengawal yang dipanggil Han-Hankyung- tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit terkejut. Namun tak urung ia berbalik menghadap Tuan Lee yang tengah kini membelakanginya.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu berbasa- basi lagi. Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan, bukan ?"

Pria paruh baya itu masih tetap membelakangi Hankyung yang sedikit terpekur mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan apa yang seharusnya sudah menjadi tugasmu, Pengawal Han" Jeda sejenak hingga Sang tuan besar membalikan badannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah angkuhnya.

"Atau kau berharap aku melakukan apa yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan, begitu ?" Sambungnya.

Hankyung terdiam tak menjawab namun debaran kencang jantungnya seolah melemaskan seluruh syarafnya. Tuan Lee tahu. Ya, pengawal itu yakin jika tuannya itu telah mengetahui bahwa dirinya lah yang membantu Donghae dan Hyukjae melarikan diri.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya sedikit bergetar. Pengawal itu tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Tuan Lee. Dan ia yakin betul bahwa Tuan Lee telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Saya mengerti, maafkan saya"

Hankyung membungkuk hormat setelah mengucapkan permohonan maafnya.

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti, sekarang jalankanlah tugasmu pengawal Han"

Kembali Hankyung membungkuk hormat sebelum beranjak.

Setelah Hankyung meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut Tuan Lee kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada langit yang tertutup awan mendung. Pria itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Perlahan tatapan angkuhnya berubah sendu. Ada raut kesedihan tergambar samar diwajah tuanya.

"Angel~~.." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu, Hannie ? Apa Tuan Lee berniat mencelakakan Hyukkie ?" Heechul bertanya gusar setelah mendengar cerita dari Hankyung mengenai peringatan Tuan Lee padanya siang tadi. Pria berwajah oriental itu menarik pergelangan tangan istrinya itu agar ikut duduk bersamanya dan membicarakannya dengan tenang.

"Tenanglah Heenim"

Hankyung mengusap lembut punggung sang istri mencoba menenangkannya walaupun kelihatannya sia- sia karna Heechul yang kembali berseru panik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika keselamatan adikku tengah terancam bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanya sekarang bersama si idiot itu. Bisa- bisanya kedua bocah itu mematikan semua nomor ponsel" Namja cantik itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Hankyung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba tenang melihat tingkah polah sang istri.

"Lalu bagaimana jika si tuan besar Lee itu benar- benar berniat mencelakai Hyukkie, Hannie ?"

Ucapnya lagi setengah merengek. Heechul yang garang dan serampangan terlihat out of caracter.

Hankyung kembali menarik Heechul hingga kini namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu terduduk dipangkuannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah cantik sang istri.

"Dengarkan aku Heenim, apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap membantu mereka. Itulah janjiku"

Heechul terdiam melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar dari sorot mata dan ucapan sederhana sang suami.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae mengayuh sepedanya pelan agar satu ember bunga lily putih yang terikat diboncengan belakang sepedanya tidak terjatuh. Pemuda itu baru saja kembali dari tempat pemasok bunga- bunga yang dijual di florist Shin ajjushi. Donghae sedikit melirik kebelakang dan mendapati sebuah mobil hitam berjalan pelan. Pemuda itu mengernyit heran, pasalnya mobil itu terus berada dibelakangnya semenjak ia keluar dari pasar bunga seperti tengah membuntutinya.

Donghae mengayuh sepedanya dengan lebih cepat walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia dan sepedanya takkan mampu menghindar dari kejaran mobil yang berkecepatan jauh lebih tinggi itu jika benar mobil itu membuntutinya.

Pemuda itu kian menambah laju sepedanya saat florist tempatnya bekerja sudah didepan mata. Dinghae menepikan sepedanya dengan asal dan dengan terburu- buru memasuki florist dengan ember berisikan bunga lily yang tadi dibawanya.

"YA, kau kenapa Donghae-ah ?"

Shin ajjushi terkejut karena suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan Donghae karna tanpa sengaja kaki pemuda itu menyenggol ember kaleng yang terletak di sebelah sisi pintu masuk.

"Eoh, maaf ajjhusi aku tidak melihat ember- ember ini" ceringan polos tersemat diwajahnya membuat Shin ajjhusi berdecak karena tak tega memarahi pegawainya itu.

"Hae-ah, kau sudah kembali ? Loh, kenapa embernya berantakan ?"

Hyukjae yang baru saja memasuki ruangan penuh bunga itu segera membantu Donghae yang tengah membereskan ember- ember yang berantakan akibat ulahnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya"

"Ya sudah biar aku yang bereskan, kau istirahatlah dulu"

Donghae menuruti saran Hyukjae tanpa protes karena ia memang merasa sedikit lelah setelah mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan diatas rata- rata tadi. Matanya sempat melirik kearah luar dan tidak mendapati mobil yang ia yakini membuntutinya tadi padahal Donghae yakin jika ia melihat mobil tersebut sempat berhenti sejenak didepan florist.

Shin ajjushi tersenyum melihat interaksi antara dua pemuda didepannya. Keduanya memang tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung akan tetapi pria tambun itu bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan sahabat yang mereka katakan diantara mereka. Dan ia adalah orang yang terbuka dengan hal semacam itu. Untunglah.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terlihat tengah serius dengan karangan bunga mawar putih yang tengah disusunnya. Pria manis itu tersenyum setelah membaui aroma dari mawar putih ditangannya.

"Cantik" gumamnya

"Seperti dirimu" Hyukjae tersentak saat seseorang tiba- tiba mencium sebelah pipinya.

"Hae-ah~~kau ini, bagaimana jika Shin ajjhusi melihat"

"Tidak perlu takut begitu Hyuk, Shin ajjhusi sedang keluar" Donghae merendahkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Hyukjae dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kecil pemuda manis itu kemudian memberi kecupan ringan pada leher putih Hyukjae yang terekspos karena kaos V neck yang Hyukjae kenakan.

"Lepaskan,Hae-ah" pintanya sembari menyentuh lengan Donghae yang melingkar disekitaran leher dan bahunya.

"Tidak mau" Donghae menjawab acuh

"Hae-ah~aku sedang bekerja" Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman karena lelaki yang tengah memeluknya ini terus saja mengecup dan mengendus lehernya, membuatnya bergidik saat nafas hangat Donghae menyapa kulitnya.

Namun protesan-rengekan-Hyukjae tak digubris oleh Donghae, pemuda tampan itu terus saja asik dengan kegiatannya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa bunga- bunga itu lebih penting bagimu dari pada aku ?" Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae yang terkesan tengah merajuk padanya.

"Aishh!" Donghae merengut dan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebelah Hyukjae, pegal juga sebenarnya membungkuk sedari tadi tapi kekasih manisnya itu terus saja mengacuhkannya demi bunga- bunga cantik tapi sialan menurutnya itu. Wajah tampannya tertekuk sedemikian rupa.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu, kau benar- benar menyeramkan" Hyukjae terkikik pelan namun tak urung sebuah ciuman ia berikan dipipi Donghae yang tengah merengut sehingga mau tak mau rengutan kekasihnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum jenaka.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan langsung pulang ?" Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menyematkan sebuah nota pada karangan bunga yang telah selesai ia rangkai.

"Apa kau ingin aku menunggumu ?"

"Tidak perlu, kau pulanglah dan masaklah untuk suamimu yang tampan ini"

"Kau mau mati muda, Lee Donghae? Aku ini pria mana mungkin aku menjadi istri, lagi pula kita ini 'kan belum menikah jadi aku bukan istrimu, dasar bodoh !" Hyukjae bersungut kesal mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Tapi kau 'kan yang berada dibawah dan mendesah malam itu, jadi kau adalah istriku" Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya dan disertai cengiran polos yang amat sangat menyebalkan menurut Hyukjae.

"YA !"

"AHAHAHAHA"

Menggoda Hyukjae menjadi hobby baru baginya, menyenangkan sekali melihat bibir kekasihnya itu terus berkomat kamit mengomelinya panjang pendek dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aishh,,, Donghae bodoh jelek mesum!" Hyukjae terus mengumpat sambil mencubit perut, lengan dan pipi kekasihnya itu yang terus saja tertawa sambil terus menghindari serangannya. Entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa kekasihnya itu menjadi sangat mesum setelah 'malam itu'. Atau memang pada dasarnya Donghae itu memang mesum. Entahlah.

"Ahaha-ya Hyuk berhenti aw- Hyukkie ouch... itu sakit Hyuk "

"Aku tak peduli! Dasar Donghaek bodoh bodoh bod-

"Jika kerja kalian hanya terus bermesraan seperti itu kios bungaku bisa bangkrut"

GUBRAKK

Salahkan gerak refleks Hyukjae yang kelewat cepat hingga dengan tidak sengaja ia mendorong Donghae hingga terjungkal dari kursi karena Shin ajjhusi tiba- tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk dan mengagetkannya. Dengan gerakan patah- patah bagai slow motion, mengabaikan nyeri pada bokongnya karena mencium lantai dengan tidak kerennya Donghae menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan mendapati ajjhusi gemuk itu tengah berkacak pinggang.

GLUP

Donghae menelan ludahnya bulat- bulat.

_'Matilah aku' _batinnya

Sementara Hyukjae tengah sibuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

_Donghae idiot! _

Namun batinnya tetap mengumpat.

"A-ajjhusi?"

Shin ajjhusi menatap kedua pegawainya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi,terutama pada Donghae yang terlihat semakin kikuk. Dalam hati pria berbadan subur itu tengah terkikik geli melihat Donghae dan Hyukjae yang seolah-olah mereka adalah anak remaja yang telah tertangkap basah tengah berpacaran dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, bukankah sudah waktunya kau pulang? Apa karangan bunga pesanan Nyonya Park sudah selesai?"

"S-sudah" Hyukjae mengangguk kaku. "Baiklah a-aku pulang dulu adjjhusi, annyeong~~"

Dengan secepat kilat Hyukjae melesat dari sana setelah sebelumnya melirik sekilas pada Donghae yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Dan kau Lee Donghaek,selesaikan pekerjaanmu secepatnya jika kau ingin segera pulang dan menemui kekasihmu itu" Titah Shin adjjhusi tegas.

"A-ajjhusi a-ku… kami- maksudku-

Donghae mendadak gagap.

"HAHAHAHAAA" Tawa nyaring Shin Adjjhusi meledak melihat wajah bodoh Donghae. Membuat Donghae mengernyit bingung. Apa bos nya itu memiliki alter ego, cepat sekali berubah suasana hatinya. Begitu pikiran melantur Donghae.

"Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu Donghae-ya" Masih dengan tawanya Shin ajjushi melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku adalah orang yang cukup terbuka dengan hal semacam itu, kau tahu? "

Syukurlah, Donghae bisa menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengar ucapan Shin adjjhusi. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum saat sang adjjhusi menepuk pelan bahunya namun sebuah senyum misterius terpajang diwajahnya.

"Jadi, benarkah Eunhyuk yang menjadi istrinya?"

Dan seketika Donghae tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan menyusuri jalan yang dikiri dan kanannya terdapat ladang bunga lavender. Perjalanan pulang dari tempat kerja menuju rumah tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Jadi tak perlu terburu- buru menurutnya. Menikmat suasana sore dengan aroma lavender yang menenangkan benar- benar membuat Hyukjae merasakan kenyamanan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan ditempatnya tinggal sebelumnya. Hyukjae tersenyum senang karena Donghae telah membawanya ketempat seindah ini. Walaupun dalam misi melarikan diri.

Hyukjae tak pernah menyangka jika hidup tenangnya yang awalnya datar- datar saja bisa jungkir balik hingga seperti ini semenjak ia mengenal Donghae. Orang yang telah berhasil merubah segalanya bahkan hingga pada orientasinya yang Hyukjae yakini lurus saja-pada awalnya-. Entahlah, Hyukjae tak mengerti bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikannya, yang Hyukjae tahu, laki- laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu adalah orang yang mengisi hampir seluruh ruang kosong dihatinya.

BLUSH

Pipi putih Hyukjae memerah -lagi- karena mengingat kejadian dikios tadi. Kenapa lelaki yang mengaku tampan-walaupun memang benar tampan- itu suka sekali menggodanya.

_'Dasar Donghae bodoh'_

Hyukjae mengusap pipinya menggunakan sebelah tangannya, berusaha mengurangi panas yang kian menjalar diwajahnya.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta,tsk" Monolognya pada diri sendiri. Hingga tidak menyadari akan sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang melaju searah dengannya dan-

BRAAK

Sedetik kemudian hantaman karena senggolan keras antara sepeda dan mobil itu pun tak bisa Hyukjae hindari hingga tubuh kurusnya terpental dan menghantam kerasnya aspal. Dengan kesadaran yang nyaris hilang dan pandangan yang mengabur karena tertutup darah yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga kemata, Hyukjae sempat melihat mobil sedan hitam yang menabrak sepeda yang tengah dikendarainnya melaju kencang begitu saja sebelum duniannya pun menjadi gelap karena Hyukjae yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tebeseh

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Satu chapter lagi terposting/?

Maaf kalau- kalau masih ada typo/buuanyaaaakk/

Maaf juga jika ff ini semakin lama semakin gaje u,u

Semoga berkenan dihati para reader sekalian/apadeh/

At last, makasih yang udah mau mampir /civoksatusatu

.

.

.

.

~DochiDochi~


End file.
